Our Choice
by oh one
Summary: Why, why did you leave me? I loved you!" I screamed over the traffic of New York City. Will it be Loliver, Jiley, or Liley?
1. News

Here I was lying in my bed. I was alone, like usually. Jake was away on business, yet again. I rolled over so I could face the clock. It now read 3 A.M. My stomach growled, I decided to get some food seeing I wasn't going to fall asleep anyways. I tip toed downstairs carefully making sure I wouldn't wake Charlie. I didn't bother to turn on the kitchen lights. I walked slowly and then carefully opened up the fridge. The light coming from the fridge hurt my eyes. After my eyes got use to the light I looked around for something to eat.

My eyes found some left over pizza from yesterday. I took a slice, and sat down at the kitchen table. I loved the taste of cold pizza. I sat there in silence taking small bites of my pizza. Now at the age of 26 I was married with a son. I married Jake Ryan at age 20. I wanted to graduate college, but Jake insisted that his job would take care of us. Not to long after our honeymoon I became pregnant with Charlie, who was now five years old. I love Jake, I really do, but sometimes I wonder what would have happened if…

"Mommy?" Charlie asked turning on the kitchen lights. Charlie had my blue eyes and his father's blonde hair. I watched him walk over to me, he had his teddy bear in one hand. The other hand was currently rubbing his eyes.

"Charlie what are you doing up at this time?" I asked a little concerned. He sat on my lap and took a bite of my pizza.

"I had another nightmare. The ones when the clowns chase me." He said chewing the piece pizza. I sighed, Charlie has been having this same nightmare since he was four. He began to cuddle up in my arms and then yawned.

"You know Charlie I know clowns are creepy, but I promise I'll never let a clown hurt you." I said rubbing his back as he yawned again. I felt him nod his head.

"Where's daddy?" He asked. I frowned, Jake was never home enough. He missed Charlie's 1st, 3rd, and 4th birthday party. He missed the day he lost his first tooth and the day he road without training wheels, which was a couple of days ago.

"He's at a meeting in New York." I said now carrying Charlie back upstairs to his bedroom.

"Is New York close to Malibu?" Charlie asked sounding tired. I carefully laid him down on his bed.

"No it's on the other side of the country." I said while tucking him in. I stayed there until I knew he was asleep. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. I went back downstairs to finish cleaning up the mess.

I frowned, I didn't want to be this. I didn't want to be a house wife that cleaned up after everyone. When I got pregnant, Hannah was forced to end her career, mostly by Jake. I just wanted to take a break during the pregnancy but Jake insisted that I needed to take care of the baby. I missed singing, a lot. But Jake doesn't know. He's never around long enough. The only person I had left was Charlie , I wouldn't trade him for the world. But mostly I missed Lilly. She moved away with Oliver after they married. I haven't talked to her since. I'm to blame for that.

* * *

_Lilly P.O.V._

"Oliver, do we really need to move back to Malibu?" I whined. I liked it in Florida, I never wanted to go back to California. I finally got over her. I never wanted to see her again.

"Come on Lilly, Malibu is a great place to raise little Jack." Oliver said rubbing Jack's head playfully. "You really do need a haircut son."

"Dad, I like my hair like this." Jack said moving his hand through his hair. He had my blue eyes and blonde hair.

"But he already has friends here!" I exclaimed.

"Lilly, he's only five it's not like he has a best friend. I don't know why your so against moving back there. Both of our families are there, and it's were we grew up." He said.

"True…" I said. Maybe Miley moved out of Malibu. "What about a home? How are we going to find a cheap one? They cost a lot these days."

"Well here's the good news. A couple of days ago I ran into Jake at the airport, he was on a business trip to New York. So we began to talk and told me there was a house right next to his that was on sale. So I made him a few deals, seeing I work in the airline industry, and got him a bunch of good deals. So he gave us a great offer on the house!" Oliver said happily.

"What! I don't even know what the house looks like." I yelled in disbelief. Oliver quickly whipped out pictures. I couldn't argue with these pictures, the house was beautiful. It has a spacious backyard even with the in ground pool.

"But… but Jack…yeah Jack how do you feel about this?" I asked my five year old son.

"The house has an in ground pool! Obviously I'd want to move there. Our backyard is no bigger than my room." Jack said sounding excited.

"Fine we'll move there." I said in defeat.

"And you get to see Miley again! You two get to be neighbors." Oliver said excitedly.

_Great just great…_

* * *

Okay well I had this idea for awhile and decided to put it up. I know I have my other story, and it will come before this one. So you'll have to be pacient with the updates, sorry. I don't really know where this story is going to go, it may be long or short. But it will be bumped up M for later chapters. Future chapters will be longer, this one is just to start things off. The main pairings will be Liley, Jiley, and Loliver. Also with other pairings, but there are minor ones. Anyways let me know what you think...


	2. Seeing You

_Lilly's P.O.V._

"Lilly, come over here I need help! "Oliver called from downstairs. We had just moved in a couple of hours ago. We spent the first day with my mother and father while everything got shipped over to our new home.

"I'm coming, hold on!" I yelled back. I was happy I didn't see Miley yet. Oliver said she was picking up Jake at the airport. I was hoping we'd have all of our things in the house so they wouldn't have to ask for help. I knew I would have to see Miley soon, but I was going to avoid her as much as possible. Unfortunately Oliver and Jake were already becoming good friends. I still never told Oliver why Miley and I stopped being friends. I wasn't planning onto. He even thought we were still friends. He could be so clueless sometimes. I greeted Oliver who was attempting to get our couch through the front door.

"Can you just hold the door all the way open while I slide this through? "Oliver asked seeming out of breathe. I nodded and quickly went over to help Oliver. I watched Oliver struggle with moving the couch over to the living room. He hit the wall about eleven times but eventually got it in.

"Where's Jack?" I asked looking around.

"Oh he's bringing stuff into his new room and putting his toys and clothes away. I already brought all of the furniture up there. You know Jake and Miley have a son named Charlie, I believe he's around Jack's age." Oliver said smiling brightly.

"That's nice, you know I think the couch would look better over there. "I said walking over towards the couch. I didn't want to hear anything about Miley.

"But then we'll have to move everything around." Oliver said whined.

"Yeah you're right, it looks fine here." I said sitting down on the couch.

"You must be excited, you get to see Miley soon. You two will have a lot of catching up to do. Jake and I were planning on taking the kids out to the park so Miley and you can catch up." Oliver said sitting down next to me. I looked out the window and saw that a car was now in their driveway.

"I'm not really up to it Ollie. Jake and you can go, I'm just going to sleep upstairs and maybe start to unpack so more things." I said giving Oliver a kiss on the cheek before getting up.

"Alright hun, can you get Jack for me and tell him we're leaving now?" Oliver asked. I nodded and slowly went upstairs. I found Jack in his room playing with his action figures.

"Jack your father wants you to meet Charlie then he's taking you two to the park." I said softly.

"Who's Charlie? And Malibu has parks cool." Jack said smiling. He put his action figures into a quick pile.

"Of course Malibu has parks silly." I said giving Jack a hug before he left. "Have fun and be careful!"

"I will mum!" Jack said disappearing down the stairs. After I heard the front door open and close I went into my new bedroom. I laid on my bed. My eyes soon became heavy.

_Flashback (normal p.o.v)_

_Lilly was nervously pacing back and forth. As she was pacing she kept glancing at the phone every once and awhile as though she was debating to use it. A couple of times she stopped and reached for the phone but shook her head and went back to pacing. Finally she snatched the phone and dialed the numbers of a girl she desperately needed to talk to._

_"Hello?" Miley said sleepily._

_"Miles, it's Lilly. I'm sorry did I wake you?" Lilly said glancing over at a nearby clock it was 2:00 A.M. She had lost track of time._

_"No, I was just resting my eyes. Is everything alright?" Miley asked seeming anxious._

_"Well I just wanted to talk to you about things, but it can wait until tomorrow." Lilly said nervously. She could feel her hands becoming sweaty._

_"No, Lilly what's wrong? You've been acting different lately. I've been dieing to know what has been wrong with you, but you refuse to tell me when I ask. "Miley said sounding determined._

_"I promise I'll tell you tomorrow. I'd just rather tell you in person. "Lilly said now regretting that she called Miley in the first place._

_"Well I'm coming over now then. Keep your window unlocked." Miley said shuffling around. Before Lilly could say anything Miley had hung up._

_Lilly sighed and softly hung up the phone. She went over to unlock the window for Miley. She began to panic. How was she supposed to tell her best friend that she loved her? She had a feeling Miley wouldn't mind, but was scared that when Miley didn't return the feelings, which she wouldn't seeing it is Miley Stewart, she would act differently around her. She wanted to keep the same friendship. Lilly plopped back down on her bed and waited for Miley to come. Soon she saw Miley come through the window, luckily Lilly's room was on the first floor._

_"Hey."Lilly said awkwardly. Miley was still in her pajamas but still looked beautiful. Lilly avoided all eye contact with Miley._

_"Lilly...look at me. What's wrong?" Miley asked looking worried. She sat down next to Lilly, rather close. Lilly scooted away from Miley. She looked hurt by this. "Why did you do that for?"_

_"I'm not sure you'll want me that close to you anymore..."Lilly said shaking. Miley scooted closer to Lilly, this time putting her hand on top of Lilly's. It was now or never Lilly thought._

_"I...I like...girls." Lilly said stammering. Lilly still felt Miley's hand on top of hers and decided to look up at Miley wanting to see her reaction. Miley looked shocked and her eyes were wide._

_"Don't worry I still like boys." Lilly added in quickly after hearing no reaction from Miley. Lilly of course knew this was a lie but if Miley didn't love her she'd make herself love a boy. She decided on not telling Miley how she felt about her. Miley was the only girl she ever loved, but she did find a few girls attractive._

_"Lilly it's okay." Miley said smiling while hugging Lilly. Lilly finally felt better now that Miley accepted her._

_"So we're still friends? "Lilly asked._

_"Best friends." Miley said smiling finally letting go of Lilly. Lilly tried her best to hide her disappointment. If Miley loved her she would have said something by now. Lilly ignored this and enjoyed her best friends company._

_End of Flashback_

"Lilly, Lilly wake up." I heard a voice say. I was being slightly shaken. I slowly opened my eyes. To my horror I saw Miley Stewart standing over me. I felt a pain go through my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I vomited into the toilet. I heard Miley ask if I was alright but I didn't answer. After cleaning up I went back to my bedroom to find her still there. It was then I remembered how beautiful Miley was, she hasn't changed a bit. Maybe she was even better looking than before. Nothing good could come from the way I was now feeling.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update but it's going to be hard until I finish my other story. But I will continue this one it just may take awhile. This story may start off a little slow but it'll get better. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. Review please.


End file.
